Our protocol "electrical activity of the stomach as determined by electrogastrography (EGG) in premature and full term infants: normative values" was designed to determine the gastric myoelectrical activity patterns in 60 neonates divided into 4 groups (each containing 15 patients) according to gestational age. We have sucessfully performed EGG recordings in 51 out of 60 neonates: 8 out of 51 studies were performed at the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit at the Children's Hospital of Philadelphia and the other 43 studies were performed at the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit at the Hospital of the University of Pennsylvania. No complications from performing EGG recordings were noted in any of the patients studied. Our future plans are: 1) To complete the study described above by performing 9 EGG recordings in premature neonates whose gestational age is less than 28 weeks of gestation at birth. 2) To complete statistical analysis of the full data with the assistance of Paul Gallagher (GCRC biostatistician) and to prepare a manuscript for publication. 3) To design a new protocol to evaluate EGG applicability in clinical conditions of the neonate such as feeding intolerance due to gastroesophageal reflux, asphyxia and sepsis.